longtermstatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald Longterms
Media Big Brother 6 File:EBB6FULLFULL.png|My full cast photo. File:EBB6 Intro Big Brother All-Stars File:EBBASFULL.png|My full cast photo. Host Opinion Big Brother 6 Tanner had a good run for a while, and he knew who held the power in the house so he knew what he needed to say and what he needed to do to remain safe. Tanner began in an alliance with Alyssa, Master, and Zombie. This alliance he was very tight with in the game to begin with, and it's something that kept him safe for the first two evictions. He also was in the majority for the first two evictions of the season. His game hit a little patch of dirt moving forward here. He was one of the major supporters of Zombie when Zombie decided to target Alyssa, along with Master. Therefore, when Master and Zombie went up, Tanner knew that if either of them came off the block he was going to go up as a pawn. However, he abandoned them as soon as the house began targeting them, he exposed them, he turned on them, and he did anything he could to ensure his safety. I found this could've worked out either way for him. It could've helped him gain safety with the house and build bonds, or it could've just made everyone weary of trusting him moving forward. He kind of fell in between these two things, as he wasn't really the house target after Master and Zombie were out, yet nobody truly trusted him 100 percent. After Master walked, Tanner took it upon himself and won the next Head of Household, thus securing himself another week in the house, and he had time to make more bonds. He also took a lot of time to try to crack the code for the secret power, "The Abolisher" (that Alyssa ended up winning) during this time. He ended up targeting Bielof or Jovosta with his HOH reign, but because Jovosta won the veto, he was forced to put up a replacement. He didn't feel like Ghost had his best interests in mind, and because he was trying to control him, he threw Ghost on the block due to Ghost wanting Kat on the block. This ultimately wasted his HOH, as the other side of the house flipped, and took out Ghost, because they were working with Bie. When Morbrid won HOH the week after, Tanner thought he was safe, but the Abolisher had other plans. Alyssa Abolished Morbrid's HOH, took it for herself, and set her eyes on Tanner. He lost the veto, and when Twisted discarded, all hope was lost for Tanner. He left in a vote of 7-2. I think Tanner could've had the potential to take it farther had his HOH reign gone a little better than it did... What am I saying? He then won comebacks, and worked with the other comeback player, Twisted, to make it deep into the game. He took out his targets and threats, passing power back and forth with Twisted, until he reached his final goal, the final 2! Twisted won the FHOH, and took him over Kat. In the end, only 4 people on the jury voted for him to win, causing him to be runner-up. He evicted Alyssa from the jury. He was a very deserving runner up, and I believe that his game is vastly under-rated. The jury saw him as sheeping Twisted, but Tanner knew that if anybody were to evict someone out of one of those two, they'd evict Twisted first. I think there were more miscommunications than anything when it comes to his game. Good Game, Tanner, and congratulations on being the runner up!